The Secret Police
by MitsukiKotomiya
Summary: Himitsu Keisatsu, or the Secret Police, have been protecting Crypton High from potentially dangerous students within the school ever since the beginning, alongside the Student Council, their only allies. But when they destroy the Secret Police's "Criminal Code", what will the Secret Police do to destroy the school's biggest enemies, when they are the only one's seen as enemies?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Police

Chapter 0

The Entrance to the Dark

"Ah…!" she screamed. A metal door locked the red haired girl into a tiny, pitch-black room. She was left with her hands chained, and she couldn't move out of her chair. She was ready to be interrogated.

I walked in. My teal hair, now curled into large spirals, hung softly from the sides of my head and I put on my white mask with a large, black "X" on it. My close council assisted me in. One of my council members held a briefcase, the one with all the proof I need against this criminal.

"Len, Rin. Lights please."

The two blonde twins, my general officers and bodyguards, turned on the identical lights; one above me, and one above my offender.

"Miki…" I began.

"H-huh?" the red haired girl stuttered out. She seemed to be in a daze from the light drug we gave her in order to get her in the room, and to calm her down.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked, as if she had no clue.

"L-let me go this instant!" she yelled, attempting to wriggle out of the chains we cuffed to her wrist, keeping her down in the wooden chair she sat on.

"I said, do you know why you're here?" I repeated.

Silence.

"Miki, you are here by the order of the Secret Police of Crypton High School." I leaned forward, putting my hand against the table and letting my weight fall on it, and looked her in the eye. "We know you have been involved with Leon in the usage and selling of drugs behind our school. We also know of your robbery of money from various clubs to keep up your supply. Evidence from various witnesses proves it."

I held my hand out, and a blue haired man, otherwise known as Kaito Shion, handed me a manila folder from the briefcase. I looked behind my shoulder at him, as a silent thanks. I slapped the folder on the table, causing its contents to spill out in front of Miki. She looked over the pictures and papers with wide, red-orange eyes.

"B-but…I-I…" she barely audibly whispered, obviously shocked from her discovery.

"There aren't any excuses." I stated firmly, regaining my posture.

A coy smile began to emerge from her lips. "And what are you going to do about it?" she quietly giggled out.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling my eyes open wider. No one had gone against the Secret Police before.

"I said, what are you going to do about it, Hatsune Miku?" she restated. "Expel me? S-so what?"

…. Did I hear a slight stutter?

I gulped. I was in a bit of a pinch. I wasn't fully informed of full consequences at the meetings, as they hadn't been determined yet. My Vice President, Len Kagamine, stepped forward, having noticed my situation.

"SF-A2 Miki, we are fully prepared to send you and Leon to the police on behalf of us, the principal, and the safety of our school and student body." Len stated. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "After all that you've done to 're' please after that _incident_, you wouldn't want them to hear about this would you?"

I smiled to myself. I'm glad to have Len on the team. He remembers just about everything. Most people, including me, would say he's a genius. I'm glad he's my vice president.

An audible gasp came from Miki. Her hands came to the front of her body and she began to tremble. She closed her eyes, trying to deny what she had heard. A drop of sweat ran down her temple to her chin.

"H-how do you know about that?" seeming to finally surrendering to us.

"We have our ways, Miki-chan."

"You mean Luka-chan?"

We looked around nervously to each other. Nobody in the school was supposed to know who was in the Secret Police. They just always knew we were there.

"And how do YOU know about that?"

"I kinda figured it out… When she started neglecting our hangout time when we were friends. After all, she has the skills to do such things." She glared through her lashes. Everyone knew of the battle of the best friends in freshman year. Now, those two absolutely loathed each other, but only a couple of "special" friends knew what had happened between Miki and Luka.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Anyways, we're going to report this. You'll be lucky if you're _just_ expelled from the school." I retorted.

"No please! Please don't tell… I'll do anything! I don't want to be disowned from my family." She tilted her head down, letting locks of shiny red hair get in her face. "They said they would throw me out if they heard of me doing things like this anymore…" she begged, crying out.

"Hmm…" I looked to Len for assistance on the decision of her punishment. It may be our job to protect our students, and find the offenders in our school, but it wasn't our job to harm the student-family relationship like this.

It was silent for minute or two, and Rin decided to step forward.

Folding her arms, she said, "You are to be our personal matters advisor for the rest of the year. Fair enough?" She looked back at the rest of us for approval. After a silent conversation of the eyes, we eventually agreed.

"SF-A2 Miki, from this day forth, you are to be the Supervisor of Personal Matters and Requests of the Secret Police for the 2011-2012 Crypton High School year. Any objections?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

She sighed, brushing the hair from her face. She gave a small grin, a sliver of white escaping her lips.

"Thank you…"

We let her go, and headed back to the main office from the underground interrogation room. We kept all the evidence in a file, and slipped it away into a cabinet labeled "Solved Cases". Len grinned at me and Rin hummed quietly to herself.

"Good job in there, Miku." Len said happily.

"Thanks. To both of you." I nodded back, taking my "X" mask off, and wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Now, to change. This uniform is making me sweaty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi, everyone! So here I present the _official_ Chapter 1 of The Secret Police! And in advance, I'm reallyyy sorry for the RIDICULOUSLY long chapter (it's like 2,356 words -.-'). But I SUCK at intro chaps :D so DEAL with it 0.0 in fact, I'll give you a deck of cards so you can DEAL with it kekeke~ see what I did there? I'm so cheesy.. ^^" anyways, in this chapter the "Romance" part of the story begins (and if I could I would make this chapter "M" for a makeout scene LOOL), so be attentive! By the way, I'm going to warn you, I am a HUGE LenxMiku fan, so there _might_ be some LenxRin, but it will always be LenxMiku. Sorry! Hope you enjoy~**

The Secret Police

Chapter 1

I am Hatsune Miku. Some people think of me as that one girl with the teal hair who's super smart and nice and pretty (I wish), and some probably think of me as that one kid who thinks she can get popular by dying her hair some weird color (mostly by dem Gossip Whores). And it's true (not that I dyed my hair!), the fact that, not to brag, but I feel I am pretty popular, and my hair is one of the reasons why people do approach me. But it's my legit hair color, I swear! It's not to get people to notice me. In the true sense, I really couldn't care less if people noticed me or not. However, the one secret only a handful of people know is that I am the president of the secret organization, Himitsu Keisatsu, or the Secret Police.

The Secret Police isn't really much of a club. It's more like a Student Council, except instead of working for the students through festivals and other such celebrations and things, we work to protect the student body from "evildoers" among the classmates. Our organization isn't entirely a secret though. Everyone knows we exist, but what they don't know are the members and their positions. They just know we're always…watching.

And because of that reason, we tend to be viewed as a dark, evil group, despite the fact that we protect all of them. Though a lot of us in the Secret Police wish we could fix the fact that all the students think of us this way, we have sworn to secrecy about anything in this group. The only people who do really know about our organization is the principal, who created the Secret Police, the teachers, who get all our information passed on to them through the principal, and our only student allies, the Student Council.

To be honest with you, I've never been fond of the Student Council. There's an air around them that gives me the chills, especially the fact that nobody really knows who the president is. But as the president of Himitsu Keisatsu myself, I have to deal with it.

I walked into my private office, where I changed into my regular uniform for Crypton High, and straightened my hair (since a rumor had spread a while back that the President had drilled hair, which made a lot of people think Teto of the Student council was the President, but that was cleared up). I wasn't particularly fond of the uniform I had to wear for Secret Police work. The white dress with a frilled end, sleeve end, and collar under a black coat (with a white stripe on the sleeve and bottom of the coat, I might add) wasn't exactly the best thing to wear in a warm building, along with thigh high socks, a mask, and a thin black ribbon at my neck, which I tugged at quite often.

I liked our uniform, since it was pretty simple, and made getting ready each day pretty easy. We had to wear the regular white collared shirt, with a black pleated skirt, and you got to choose between a black tie or ribbon. We also had a navy sweater or vest that you could wear with it, depending on the season. Since we were in the middle of winter, I had to wear my sweater.

I tugged my sweater while shoving my foot back in my shoe. I walked out the door, sighing. All in a hard days work, I guess? I stretched out my arms, yawning. Even though I wasn't necessarily the _nicest_ person around, being all hard on people can be quite tiring. No matter, since we now had a personal assistant.

"What I would do for a back rub right now.." I muttered under my breath. "Or a hairstylist." My bangs hung in my face, and I toyed with them a bit on my way down the long corridor.

As soon as I walked into the main office, I saw Kagamine Len, the Vice President of the Secret Police, waiting for me at the door. He leaned on his elbow, which was upright and bent against the frame. I didn't know if I liked his normal look or his Secret Police look better. I mean, the guy's uniform was pretty simple anyways. The same as the girls uniform except with black pants, and it wasn't much of an option to wear a ribbon or tie, though I guess they _could_ wear a ribbon if they wanted. In fact, Len didn't really have much of a difference in his uniforms, except for the fact that he flipped his collar up and that he had a black jacket, which she normally opened up. He also wore a suspender that hung from his belt, and gelled up his large bangs so his forehead was exposed. It gave him a bit of a different look from his normal uniform.

"I could give you a back massage." Len smirked.

"Len…" I said, staring up at him through my lashes. "What are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh, how I love your fiery side, president." He smirked again, licking his lips.

"Compliments will get you nowhere, you know." I retorted.

"Miku…" He said, straightening out his posture, and he grabbed me.

"Len, please let me go.. I have work to finish." I said, looking him in the eye. "Don't y-"

He pressed a finger to my lips, and slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes. I loved Len, I really did, but it was awkward knowing that we were standing in the main office, and anyone could see us at any moment.

I felt Len pull me in closer by my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me. His tongue ran against my bottom lip, and I shuddered. I felt his tongue prodding at me, so I sighed and opened my mouth for him. His tongue was curious, exploring my mouth wherever possible. My hands moved up a bit and clenched at his hair, and his free hand mirrored my movements, grabbing a fistful of my hair, which wasn't put up yet. We slowly inched back until I hit a wall, and I winced as his tongue rubbed as the roof of my mouth.

'_Cinnamon… Spicy cinnamon. That's what he tastes like.'_

I felt his hand, which had been grabbing my waist slowly move down to my leg, and my head fell back against the wall when his tongue began to trace my jawline. I gasped when I felt him inch higher and higher up my leg.

"W-we should s-stop.." I whispered, but once again, his lips silenced me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from a nearby office, and we immediately stopped, and began a casual conversation as Rin walked in.

"Hey guys, wanna grab a snack at the convenience store?" Rin asked, a bit of a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, sure, but you aren't going out like that are you?" I question, raising an eyebrow. She still had her Secret Police uniform on, which was pretty much like mine except for the short chains on it, and she also wore boots. She also had her large white ribbon, which was usually in hair, hanging from her collar, and a taller and thinner ribbon replaced it on her head. She also brushed her bangs from her face and took out the hairclips, so her forehead was exposed, like her brother.

"Ah! Whoopsie~" she said, sticking out her tongue, and scratching the back of her head. Boy oh boy, did this uniform NOT match this cutesy Rin. "I'll be right back.." and she bounced off to her office again.

_'Dammit.. Why is Len-chan always with Miku-chan? I wish he was like that with me.. Argh! I know I can't love him! …but why do I still do?" _Rin thought, blushing in frustration.

Len and I eyed each other after the door shut behind Rin. She seemed…upset. I ran my hand through my hair, twitching as I felt a knot in it.

"Damn you, Len. You messed up my fricken hair." I growled at him.

He threw his head back as he laughed. "And same goes to you." He said, pulling out the black band that held his honey blonde locks in his usual high ponytail. You never would've guessed that this kid was known as a shota in the outside world.

After a couple minutes a green haired girl about my height and a tall brunette came out from the interrogation room.

"Hey Gumi, Meiko." I said to them, smiling.

"Ugh, that was a pain in the ass… That girl was a total wuss." Meiko stated, running a hand through her short locks. She…had an interesting uniform. In fact, she didn't even wear a shirt, just some tape around her bust, which sounded pretty painful. Along with that she had pants, a long black coat, a black choker, and some sandals. Occasionally, a cigarette hung from her lips.

"Aw, quit complaining, Meiko. It wasn't that bad, we just needed to be sure none of this got out." Gumi said, trying to reassure a stressed Meiko.

Gumi's uniform was simple. In fact, I really liked it. She had a zip-up jacket that hung past her hips, and black leggings. To replace her usual white and red goggles, she had black ones. It suited her quite a lot.

Rin walked in from changing, her black uniform skirt bouncing a bit, along with her large white ribbon, as she walked.

"Tch. Who're you trying to impress?" Len scowled. He wasn't particularly fond his sister's bubbly energy. I had no clue why though, since he acted kind of the same way in school.

"No one. What's _your_ problem?" Rin hissed. It mad her mad when her twin brother, whom she loved _more_ than a brother, acted like a total bastard to her.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, who wants to come with to the convenience store? I'm buying." Len said, turning away from Rin to face all the rest of us.

"Nah, I'll pass." Meiko said, raising a hand. "Kaito and I are gonna drink a little tonight."

"Ugh, Meiko… Just don't get _too_ hammered all right? We need ya around here." Gumi said, a little tired of hearing about Meiko's underage drinking stories.

"I'll be fine. Kaito'll be there." Meiko said, and walked off to her office.

"Well, Gumi-chan? You up for it?" I asked.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Came the slightly uninterested reply. She began playing with her green locks. "I'll be back in a sec. Gotta change." And she ran off.

"Alright." I said. "I have to go pick up some books from my locker. Be right back."

I walked off alone in the hallway, searching for my locker. I saw the two siblings, VY1 and 2, Mizki and Yuuma. The two were talking to each other about….student council. I tried to breeze pass them, but those to had sharp eyes.

"Hey, Miku." Yuuma spoke up.

"Oh, hey Yuuma-san, Mizki-san."

"Miku-san, the Student Council has some paper work for you to fill out. We also need you to update our journal so we can present it to the next faculty meeting." Mizki read off a paper.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll get the journal to you by tomorrow. I'll send someone to get the paperwork from you later."

"Oh, no Miku-san." Yuuma said, holding up a hand. He pulled out a BIG stack of papers from a bag he held at his side. "Here it is."

I physically felt my eyes widen and my body droop. Who knew we needed so much catching up to do?

"O-oh… Um, o-okay. I'll take it back to office. Thanks." I lugged all the papers back. At times like these I wish our office didn't have to be hidden.

I walked all the way to the back of the school. My eyes frantically searched for the air vent where the passcode lock was, feeling my arms shake from under the papers. After a while I found it. I let it scan my eyes and the special card I had that worked as a key to get in, and the elevator down to the offices appeared. I hopped in and got to the office just in time to put the papers on a desk. Kaito was just coming out, still in his Secret Police uniform, which was just a black suit with a white rose pinned on it.

"Kaito?"

"Oh, Miku. Thanks for getting the work for me."

"Geez, it's heavy. Are we really that busy this month?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been getting too much done. We should come in tomorrow and get it done."

"And hold a meeting for everyone to about it." I said, eyeing the stack of papers on Rin's desk that hadn't been touched from last month.

"Yep. I think I'll stay here and get started on it."

"Oh, aren't you going out with Meiko tonight?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Nah. I want to get this done quickly, with finals just around the corner." Kaito said, glancing back at his backpack overflowing with books, papers, and various notebooks.

"Hmm." I thought, tapping on my chin. "I guess I'll stay here and get it done too. By the way, have you seen Len, Rin, and Gumi?"

"Oh yeah." Kaito mumbled, taking out a pen and a small stack of paperwork. "They went out to get a drink or something."

Coincidentally, they came back into office right then. Rin's jaw practically dropped when she saw the new stacks of paperwork.

"Awww… Miku-chan, you won't make us work right now, will you?" Rin whined.

Len looked a little disappointed, knowing well how serious I was about work, as did Gumi.

"Hmmm… I guess a little break wouldn't hurt, would it?" I said, giving in to all of their puppy eyes.

"Awesome!" Rin cheered.

"Shall we go?" Gumi said, a shine returning to her eyes.

I smiled at Len.

"We shall."

**And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, oh well, it wasn't exactly fun to write either... Hehe '^^7 but in the long run it'll help. I'm excited to see how the "Romance" will turn out in this story, I hope you are too! Thanks for the reviews~ Those fill the void in my heart~~~ I told you I was cheesy, right? Hahaha until next chapter! Bibi :3**


End file.
